


Doubtful Showstopper

by JaxyBae_G



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matpat - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natepat, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: Nate's nervous about his next show, but Matt is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Matpat/NateWantsToBattle, Matthew patrick/ Nathan sharp
Kudos: 7





	Doubtful Showstopper

Natepat Fluff

Nate paced nervously at the edge of the stage. Andy, Amanda and Matt stood with the sound and camera crew, just watching him. All three could feel the reek of anxiety from the poor man. 

It was Nate's first solo show.

He's performed alone on stage before of course, but normally Andy or Amanda would still be onstage to encourage him. This time, however, they would be heading home by the time the show started.

Nate couldn't get over it. He needed at least one of them here, with him.

Andy and Amanda had both had their big shows the day before, and were only here now to help Nate set up. They were both heading home as soon as they could after.

Matt was staying, and he knew this, but it wasn't the same. Matt wasn't one for the stage. He couldn't stand right by the curtains or the empty drum set. At most he would be hiding backstage. Both out of Nate's sight and reach.

He was gonna be all alone, in front of thousands of people. Could he do this?

Nate hadn't realized he was pulling at his hair, until Matt stopped him.

Gently grabbing Nate's wrists, Matt ever so slowly and lightly pulled his hands away from his face and head.

Nate stared up slightly at his lover. Matt's chestnut eyes invaded his own teddy-bear colored ones with overwhelming concern. The care in the gaze was so intense, Nate had to look away. 

He felt so bad for making the other worry so much.

Matt held both his wrists still. Even though they were now down by Nate's hip.

Using his grip on the limbs, he lightly pulled Nathan forward, closer to him.

Nate gasped at this, and his head instantly whipped back to look at the man who just committed said unexpected action.

Matt's eyes met his again, just as intense as before. "Why are you so nervous?" Matt's voice was deeper than usual, making it sound like a demand rather than a question.

"I-I..." Nate tried to pull his hands up, finally realizing they were still in Matt's grasp.

"C-Can I have my hands back?" He timidly asked. 

When Matt didn't respond, he lightly pulled. The other still didn't let up. Nate sighed and let his arms fall limp as he raised an eyebrow. "Matt... Let go of my arms."

"Why are you so nervous?" 

Nate let his shoulders completely slump. He let out a long sigh, before meeting the other eyes again. "Really? It's so obvious Matt. I'm gonna be alone. Alone on stage! Andy and Amanda aren't gonna be here!" 

Nate began to feel even more frightened as the words came from his own mouth.

If Matt wasn't still holding his wrists away, his hands would be yanking at his black locks again. 

Matt sighed. He knew that Nate didn't really need the others, or even him, to be by the stage with him. Why couldn't Nate realize so too? 

Casually, Matt glanced down at the tattooed arms he was holding. He loved Nate's tattoo's. 

Matt would give them little kisses or love bites whenever he could. He had the urge to do so right then, but held back. They were in public after all.

So instead, he gently began to massage Nate's wrists. It was relaxing in the slightest, for both men.

The pads of Matt's thumbs lightly stroked circles around the small bumps of Nate's wrist bones.

Nate stared at Matt the whole time, a hard blush covering his face, but didn't stop him. He liked the gesture. It was sweet. 

As Matt slowly went up his arms, to the forearms, he continued to gently massage the skin.

His thumb rubbed circles, while his other four fingers lightly scrapped over the intricate designs on Nate. As he did this, he lightly stated, "You don't need us."

Nate almost snorted at the statement. He did not agree with Matt.

"Matt, you know that's not true."

Nate gasped as Matt's thumbs pressed slightly harder on his skin. 

Matt didn't agree with Nate. And it showed.

Matt still didn't look up from his lover's pale arms. He was admiring each one of the colors that covered Nate's skin. Mind you, now it was with a bit of a glare. He always got frustrated when Nate doubted himself. He wouldn't stand for it.

There were so many colors on Nate for him to get distracted by. The main one being purple, as it was the background of his tattoo sleeve.

"You've performed a million times Nate. What's one more show?" Matt could feel Nate shake his head. "I know. But those were different...."

"How?" Matt more-so demanded.

At the tone of voice, Nate finally pulled his arms out of his boyfriend's grip and looked down at the large stage floor.

Nate was always nervous before his shows, eventually being wrapped up in the audience's cheers and the lyrics of whatever song he was singing. If he got wrapped up enough in his music he would be fine.

Before any of that could start, however, he needed to know he wasn't the only one on stage.

He couldn't think of a reason other than he was scared to be alone. Terrified to be the only one the audience's hungry eyes would be on.

He couldn't tell Matt that... Could he?

Either way, he didn't want to. He sounded dumb, like a little kid scared of their spring choir or something. To Nate, he just sounded childish. He was even bowing his head slightly as he looked at the floor.

Matt sighed when the other remained silent. Standing hunched and glaring at the ground. He was trying to curl into himself right in front of Matt.

With lightning speed, Matt snatched the younger man's arm once again. Specifically his left wrist.

Nate let out a loud squeak of surprise as Matt turned on his heel and began to run. Nate was roughly pulled with him, stumbling as he tried to catch up so there wasn't so much strain on his poor wrist.

Matt quickly ran them both off the stage, not slowing down at all even for the stairs.

Nate squealed as he was dragged down the five wooden steps. Matt was scaring the hell out of him. How angry had Nate made him? What was Matt trying to prove right now?

And WHERE THE HELL were they GOING?!

"M-Matt! Fricking-! JESUS CHRIST!" 

Matt ignored Nate as he pulled him through the large velvet curtains, maneuvering back towards the private V.I.P. area. 

Nate couldn't tell, as Matthew was moving too quickly for him to read the hallway signs. 

"Matt! Where are we- AH!" 

Nate screamed out loudly as Matt dragged him around a hallway corner, both jerking his arm and making Nate stumble again.

Nate was starting to register the change in color on the walls. He's performed here before, and had basically memorized the place by now. He knew, now that the hallways paint had gone to a light blue, they were headed to the more private area's. Reserved for guest break rooms, special tech storage and a few V.I.P. rooms.

Nate raised an eyebrow as Matt dragged him past the first two storage rooms. Directly across the hall from each other, dark grey doors with large signs to clarify their use. 

"Matt! Where are you FREAKING taking me!?" Matt looked back for a mere second, smirking as he said, "Somewhere!" 

Nate narrowed his eyes. Matt's answer clearly wasn't satisfactory. The two quickly passed another door, this time it was to the break room that he had used merely a few hours ago. 

As well as the day before, when his companion's had their shows.

"Matt! Answer me you- AHHH!"

Nate was glad Matt had taken another harsh turn, cutting him off again, Nate was sure he was about to spew something he'd regret. Though, this turn was so quick his shoulder had hit the wall, leaving a light bruising sting.

Nate hoped Matt's spur-of-the-moment-marathon was just about over, and that they were close to whatever room Matthew was in a rush to get to.

This was the final hallway for the private rooms, leaving only seven V.I.P. rooms waiting to be used for the night's show.

Nate was surprised when Matt came to a screeching halt in front of the first red door he saw. A big golden '1' was nailed into the red wood. All the rooms down this certain hall were numbered, to help guide the few guests that managed to buy out the best seats in the house.

Nate recognized this room, obviously. He had been practicing inside less than two hours ago.

Since there were seven special rooms, the first one would always be given to the performer(s) for the night. As well as whoever they came with. As long as no one caused any damage to the room, it was free.

Nate didn't mind this deal at all.

He fills the building with people and he gets a great room for him and Matt for a few days.

Nate gave a small glare to the man who was still tightly holding his wrist. 

Though lightly panting, he found the breath to sarcastically question Matt. "Really? Somewhere? Matt, you could of just said 'Room 1.' or 'the private area.'" Matt didn't respond.

He lightly pushed the red door open and pulled the both of them through.

The room was set at a nice low temperature, nice and cool, and it was beautifully and spaciously furnished. 

The carpet was supposed to be a light blue, but now that it was dark outside, it looked closer to black. There were two large black leather couches in the room. They were facing each other with a low wooden table set in between them.

A few cushioned chairs sat over by the wall. Nate and Matt's bags had rested in those chairs since much earlier in the afternoon.

A long white curtain was pulled gently by a ribbon, aside and away from the giant window. That window over looked the entrance to the building, with the curtain pulled away, all the car and street lights from the nearby roads flickered into the room. 

To the right of the window was a grey door, left ajar. This led out to the big row of seats that gave a clear view of the stage.

To the left of the window, right next to the wall and lightly brushing against the held back curtain, was a full sized mirror. 

Nate guessed it was used for a little self-check before someone went onstage. 

That was what he used it for anyway.

Matthew dragged Nate to the middle of the room and finally let him go.

Nate stood frozen in shock as Matt slammed the door shut and quickly dragged a chair over in front of the window. 

Matt ruthlessly dragged the chair across the carpet, not caring for the squeak the back legs made as they moved. Matt had a dark, determined look on his face. It honestly scared Nate a little.

Matt just about slammed the chair in place, after he placed it merely three feet from the windows frigid glass.

Matt almost looked angry.

Normally if he got frustrated like this Nate would be the first to go and comfort him. Just like Matt had done back onstage.

Nathan had certain ways of calming Matthew.

He would quickly shuffle closer. Smile bright and wide and ruffle Matt's jacket. Or he could start kissing his cheeks and shoulders to both tickle and sooth Matt. Sometimes he would even bury his long piano fingers in Matt's chestnut locks.

Matt would absorb affection like that, he adored any little touches and loved flaunting PDA with Nathan. Mostly he just loved flaunting Nathan.

Now though, Nate stood perfectly stiff, watching Matt with wide eyes.

"M-Matt? Baby? A-Are you okay?"

Matt's head suddenly snapped to look over at him, rather than the window.

Nate felt himself jump slightly in place as Matt finally turned.

Matt's eyes finally softened as he made eye contact with his love. His determined facade fell away.

He lightly extended his arm, reaching out towards Nate.

"Come here, Baby." Matt kept his voice sweet and gentle, waiting for Nathan to finally step forward and take his hand.

Nate did. Very slowly.

He himself didn't know why he was being so cautious. Perhaps Matt's strange behavior and the quick run really had jarred him.

But, gently, Nathan reached his hand out as well, letting his boyfriend take hold of him.

Matthew smiled as Nate interlocked their fingers.

He looked over at the younger male to see his head slightly turned away and a strawberry blush rushing over his cheeks.

It didn't matter that they had been dating for almost four years. Nate wasn't any less shy about making small affectionate touches.

He would still ask Matt if he could hug or kiss him half the time.

Matt tried to deter him from acting so shy and careful around him still, but not-so-secretly he actually found it enduring. Cute and sweet.

Lightly, Matt pulled Nate closer.

He plopped himself into the comfy wooden chair and gestured for Nathan to join him.

Nate raised an eyebrow and his lips slightly parted as he tilted his head to the right. This was Nate's confused face. Which Matt also found cute and sweet.

Matt chuckled, and simply waited for Nate to catch on.

It only took a moment, and Nate's cheeks flushed to an even brighter red than before.

Matt only smiled.

Lightly kissing his knuckles, he told Nate, "Come on, baby. Just sit." He used his other hand to lightly pat at his own thigh.

Nathan shook his head. "Matt, I'm too heavy. I'll crush you."

Matt shook his head. "No you won't baby. I had you on my lap yesterday. You're light enough. Now come on."

Matt starred up from his chair hopefully. But Nate just shook his head again. He really felt as though he would crush his boyfriend.

Matt wouldn't take no for an answer. Firmly he pulled on Nate's arm the slightest bit, almost making him fall onto the thin wooden armrest of the chair.

Using Nate's stumble to his advantage, Matt easily grabbed his waist and directed Nate's hips into his own lap.

Immediately after he was situated on the center of Matt's thighs, Matt lightly bounced his knee. Once. Twice. Three times. The motion making Nate yelp and slightly bob up and down.

Nate pulled and squirmed a little at first, but, then he fell limp. Allowing Matthew to seal his arms cozily around his waist.

"See? As light as a feather, my angel."

Matt watched with the smallest bit of a smirk on his face as Nate's shoulders slumped and his head fell to gaze down into his lap.

Matt knew all of Nate's little habits, and slumping is what he did when he was embarrassed. Matthew knew that if he got a glance at Nate's face, it would be bright red once more.

Matt adored Nathan when he was like that. Flustered, helpless, embarrassed. It made him want to hug Nate. Hold him. Hide him from the rest of the world, and just keep him close.

So, so close.

Just to instill a bit of a reaction, Matthew bounced his knees again.

Nate yelped and arched against Matt's chest. He was trying to force more weight in his hips down to get Matt to stop.

Weight that he didn't have.

Matt was giggling like an idiot and eventually, even though it was through struggling, Nate began to giggle as well.

"M-Matt! Ha! Stohop! Ah! Matt!"

After just one more bounce, Matt complied, and let his knees fall, heals touching flat on the fancy rug.

Finally, Nate let his back fall flat to Matthew's chest. He let out a few deep breaths and closed his eyes in content.

He had almost forgotten about the show. Until...

"Now Nate... For real, why were you so nervous? I want to help you."

"....You already know Matt. I'm just scared. I don't want to be alone onstage. I don't care that I've done this before. I had people then, but.... No matter how many times I've performed, I don't think I can handle being alone."

Matt sighed, and even though he wanted to comfort Nathan. Tell him he was wrong and that he would tear that stage apart, he sat silently, allowing Nate to continue.

"I-I mean, what if something goes wrong? Everything's gonna fall apart! M-Matt I-I can't! I can't! I-I really don't think I can handle this."

Matt opened his mouth to speak. Nate was loosing himself, he was getting far too anxious. Matt had to tell him he was wrong.

But Nate cut him off..... With a dark, dry laugh.

"I'm such a pussy, Matt. I've known this show was coming up for months, and I've been prepared for it! I knew I was gonna be alone. Jesus, why am I so fucking scared now? It's so stupid."

Matt let out a loud, almost growl like sound.

"Nathan Sharp, shut it."

Nate's eyes went wide. 

His breath caught in his throat. 

He squirmed in Matt's lap, trying to look back at his boyfriends face. Never had he heard Matt's voice so..... stern. It almost scared him. And Matt never ever called him Nathan.

Matt wouldn't let him budge much. His grip on Nate's waist had become a protective tight. It was like he was trying to defend Nate from himself.

Nate gave up trying to turn his torso when Matt's hold didn't loosen. Craning his neck instead, to glance back at the serious face of his boyfriend.

"M-Matt? I- What?"

Lightly, Matt took one hand off Nate's waist.

He starred back into Nate's eyes as he placed his finger tips on the crown of Nate's head. He scrapped those calloused finger tips delicately down Nate's scalp and hair, before he lightly pushed Nate's head forward to face the window again.

"Tell me, this room is right over the front entrance, isn't it?"

Nate nodded, slightly leaning into Matt's fingers in his hair. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

"Then right down there is where everyone waits to finally come in, and see your big show."

Matt meant it to be a statement, but Nathan still answered him. "I-I mean I guess?"

The hand that still wrapped around Nate's midsection dug in in the slightest, sweetest way. His thumb soothingly rubbing over Nate's navel through his shirt. Nate did his best to push his stick of a gut further into Matt's hand.

He enjoyed the light touch. So comforting.

Matthew's smile returned at Nate's shy movement. He wanted comfort and Matt would give it.

"Don't guess, Nate, baby. That's what they're here for. You. Just you. I swear to god you're gonna tear up that stage."

Nate was blushing at the words. Matthew was always able to serenade Nate with his compliments and loving touches. And no matter how modest Nate was. No matter how many times he denied what Matt told him, part of him knew and could admit just how right Matt was every time he told him how muscular he was. Handsome. Talented.

He wouldn't be where he was if he wasn't at least talented.

As far as muscular and handsome go, he would let Matt convince him of just how dashing he was.

"I don't know, Matt. I'm really worried something's gonna go wrong. It always does." 

"Nathan, you really don't have to worry. If something goes wrong, the sound crew will fix it. You're gonna be just fine." Matt lightly stroked his hand back down Nate's back, away from his hair, and comfortingly rubbed his back. Even going as far as slipping his soft hand under Nate's shirt.

"But, Matt I- hm?"

Nate cut himself off as Matt lightly nosed at his neck. At the touch, Nate let a blissful smile catch his lips. It felt nice to be cared for like this.

"It's 8:00 Nate. The show starts in like, thirty minutes right?"

Nate nodded, leaning into Matt just a bit more, loving the warmth he felt up his back and arms. 

He was enjoying his time in Matt's lap immensely. He felt calm there. 

Even though he was so, so comfy, he felt the need to check in on Matt's legs.

"Am I crushing you yet?"

Matt chuckled, kissing Nate's jaw as he mumbled, "You're just fine baby. Now I want you, to look out that window, and tell me what you see." 

Matt spoke calmly and sweetly, taking a few small pauses in between every few words.

He continued his gentle kisses, even as Nate's head shifted to look down through the large window. With Nate's face pointed downwards, Matt and his lips had more access to his face.

Matt slowly moved his lips up from Nate's defined jaw, to his now available cheek. Giving him wet kiss after wet kiss as he asked what Nate could see from the room.

Nate leaned into his wet lips, appreciating the constant kisses. He even stuttered a little from the affection when he next spoke.

"I-I see people."

"How many people?"

Nate couldn't tell. There were just so many. He could make out pink hats and white jackets. bright green shorts or sweatshirts. All the people below melded into a black mob.

A small group of fellow gays were waving their phones around with flashlight enabled, trying to get the rest of the crowd to join in on whatever they were doing.

"I-I don't know. A lot?"

"Mwah!" Matt left a large, particularly wet kiss before continuing. "Mm, that's right, a lot." Matt took a small pause. "And who are they all here for?"

Nate took a shaky breath, turning back as much as possible from his position to nervously look down at Matthew. 

Slowly and rather shyly, he pointed at himself, not saying a word.

Matt didn't like the silent response. Pulling away from his cheek, he looked straight up into Nate's dark eyes. "Who are they here for?"

Nate leaned into Matt slightly, hoping for more kisses. Matt would be more than happy to oblige, but he needed Nate to say something first. Just one simple word.

"Me." It sounded so timid. Matt even awed at him. 

"That's right, baby. Every single person standing out there right now, is here for you. To see you. To hear you. You can do this, Nate."

Nate smiled, turning completely around and clumsily pulling a single leg over Matt to straddle his lap. He hid his face in Matt's neck, paying his lover back for the affection by planting his own gentle kisses on the other man's neck.

"Thank you, Matt. But can... can you say it again? That I can do this?"

Matt smirked. "Will you believe me this time if I do?"

Nate nodded into the nape of Matt's neck. "I will, please?"

Matt smiled. It was a big, proud smile. Now they were getting somewhere. Thank god to. The thirty minutes they had before the show had quickly gone down to twenty. Matthew knew that the stage manager was probably starting to look for Nate right about now.

While Nate was oblivious to it all. He just sat, hiding, in Matt's lap, waiting for those words he so desperately needed.

"Nate, my amazing musician. Those people are all here for you. They want you, every last person. You can do this, I know you can. You're gonna be a total badass. I want you to freaking destroy that stage!"

Matt paused to listen to Nate's adorable giggles coming from his neck.

"What baby? Is my encouragement just that good?" Matt asked with a smirk.

Nathan only let out more giggles. He lightly lifted his hand and swatted Matt's chest with it. "You're so cheesy!"

Matt smirked. Lightly snatching the wrist of the hand Nate used to hit him, Matt quickly brought it up to his lips.

He let his eyes scrape up Nate's pale arms, over the instrument-monsters of his sleeve.

"Are you looking at my tattoos again, Matt?"

He didn't respond. Simply kissing up Nate's wrist and forearms his answer.

Of course.

"Matt! You know that tickles!"

Matt smirked into Nate's skin as more giggles were breathed into his neck. "You like that, baby?"

Nate let out a loud snort of laughter, yanking his head out of the nook that was Matt's neck. 

While completely enveloped in laughter, he hit at Matt's chest again. With his other hand this time.

"Matt! Stop it!"

"No! You're too precious!"

Matt quickly moved his lips away from Nate's arm and eagerly kissed his face instead.

Matt wrapped a strong arm around Nate's stomach and back, to hold him still as he covered his cheeks and forehead with pecks of affection.

Nate was practically screaming giggles. Pushing Matt's shoulders with one hand as he showered him with tickly fondness.

It was so sweet, and pleasant, but no matter how cute the two were, #couplegoals eventually had to end. 

Nate's giggles were just so contagious, Matt just couldn't force his own laughter down for another second, and he pulled away to join in with Nate's giggles.

Nate let his body crash over Matt's. Slumping against his warm chest as he calmed himself down.

"M-Matt.... You're gonna wear me out!"

Matt chuckled. "Sorry, baby."

It was silent for a moment, the only sounds being the two men's panting breaths.

Matt stroked Nate's back with a feather-like touch.

Nate sighed through his nose, digging his face into Matt's chest. He breathed in Matt's scent, a nice citrus smell.

He wanted to drown in Matt. To just sit there and be with him.

For now, however, he would simply hold him, and take in his last few moments of comfort.

Before he gave himself away to the next big crowd.

"You really can do this, baby."

Nate blushed. He didn't deserve this man

"And when you do, I'll be there, ready to kiss the shit out of you."

Nate looked down into Matt's passionate eyes.

"Kiss the shit out of me, huh? How?"

Matt smirked. "Well, Babyboy, I'm gonna grab you, pull you in so, so close to me."

Nate raised an eyebrow with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah? And then what?"

"Then, you'll put your hand on my shoulders and I'll grip your waist. We'll still be up on stage, for every one to see us under your shining blue spotlight."

Nate was bright red from the blush, and was smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help himself as he continued to push the slightly suggestive conversation. 

"What'll it be like? How are you gonna feel when the shows all over?"

Matt gave him the most affectionate smile he'd ever seen, and he knew he'd be alright. 

"Like this, my precious."

Matt thrust his torso forward suddenly, taking great care to seal his arms around Nate's ribs and back to keep him safely in his lap. 

He slammed his lips against his younger boyfriends in a kiss so long, affectionate and passionate it left Nate breathless. His face was red and he was just a step below panting. Before he could get a real deep breath again, Matt was kissing him again.

He loved it. Oh fuck did he love it.

They reluctantly pulled apart and held each other close, taking deep breaths and trying to calm their pounding hearts.

That's what Nate was doing at least.

"Matt... Good god. Hoo!.. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my Babyboy."

"Also... don't fucking swear."


End file.
